


Pull me out

by hurtcomfort



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressing, Gen, I did this for an English assignment lol, Poetry, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, You're Welcome, but then I decided to post it, could be seen as platonic or romantic idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: Dean and Cas through the seasons*Deans POV
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Pull me out

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: these characters do not belong to me

Season 4: You pulled me out  
When no one else could  
I owed you my life

Season 5: You helped me  
Fought with me  
Saved me

Season 6: You believed in me  
Stayed with me through it all  
Then you betrayed me

Season 7: You were different  
as dark as night  
But still you cared for me 

Season 8: You battled for me  
Protected me  
Did everything for me

Season 9: You stayed with me   
But I didn't stay for you  
I've regretted it ever since

Season 10: You helped me  
Even when i didnt help you  
And I never said Thank you

Season 11: You were at your lowest  
I wasn't there  
You never asked me to be

Season 12: You left again  
I didn't blame you  
I would have done the same

Season 13: You were gone  
I was lost  
But you came back for me

Season 14: You lied to me  
I blamed you  
We both knew I was blaming myself

Season 15: We made up  
Everything was good  
Until it wasn't

You were permanently gone this time  
to a place I could never get you back  
And I will never forgive myself for that

Im sorry  
Sorry that the last thing you ever said was that you loved me  
But mostly i'm sorry that it took me that long to realize I loved you too

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is just my opinion of some things I thought Dean might be thinking through the season with Cas


End file.
